Timmy
Timmy is the brains of the Specialists. He is shy and smart. He is Tecna's love interest and Helia's best friend. Personality Profile Timmy comes from a family of reputed scientists from Magix. He loves technology, and flying ships from Red Fountain. His aptitude for technology makes him the perfect boyfriend for Tecna. He is sweet, but shy, even seeming cowardly at times. In Season 2, he is so bashful that it interferes with him telling Tecna how he feels about her. He loves Tecna but he cannot tell her that. He is the least skilled of the Specialists in terms of combat. He describes how Tecna beat him at video games in "Fury!". Tecna also has some strong feelings for Timmy, which she is afraid to show. Seasons Season 1 In Season 1, Timmy showed up for the fist time along with the other Specialists in Episode 1, when they came to Gardenia, to help Stella and Bloom. At Alfea, He met the Winx girls and became interested in Tecna. Naturally, he is shy and uncertain about girls. He tried using his expertise in technology to relate to Tecna. TimmyS1.PNG|Timmy's Civilian Outfit in Season 1 1x01-Timmy.jpg|Timmy in Season 1 Winx Club: Premiere Special He appears alongside with the rest of Specialists in Gardenia to help Bloom and Stella. He also accepts Winx invitation for party, but not show disappointment like Riven and quickly makes contact with Tecna. When Trix incites monsters to Alfea, he immediately joins the fight. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon... Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Coming in September.... Season 2 In Season 2, he was the victim of a prank by Dark Bloom, and later allowed the Trix to leave Red Fountain with its piece of the Codex, devastating Tecna. Tecna later became frustrated with him because he would not talk about other subjects, besides technology. But, they later make up after she gets her Charmix. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Coming October 16th... Season 3 When Tecna was trapped trying to close the portal to the Omega Dimension, Timmy was grief-stricken, but did not give up on her. He told Riven that he could still "feel" her, and invented a machine to look for her. To make the machine recognize Tecna, Timmy had to articulate his feelings and describe her to it. The Winx girls helped him do so. This effort was successful, and led to an expedition to rescue her. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the movie, Timmy joins the rest of the Specialists help Bloom to find her parents. They do not have a big part in the movie but are there to help the Winx girls. Season 4 Like all the other Specialists, Timmy was sent to Earth to protect the Winx girls from the Wizards of the Black Circle. They got closer to the Winx Club girls and helped them rescue Roxy, the last fairy on planet Earth. In this season, Timmy seems to grow muscularwise, and Riven even comments, "Timmy, you're starting to become really scary!" Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure He does not have a big role in the Magical Adventure movie, but he is a pilot the Red Fountain air craft and helps find the sapling in Havram. Season 5 '' He along with other Specialists go to Gardenia to meet up with the Winx at the Frutti Music Bar. When an oil platform had an explosion and was set on fire by that, Timmy helped the others to the save workers. Timmy soon attended the Winx Club's benefit concert in Frutti Music Bar of Gardenia, even performing some dance moves with the music. After that he along with the Specialists, the Winx and some people of Gardenia started cleaning up the beach. Soon, Tritannus goes to Earth to find pollution and sent mutants to attack the beach. He soon joins the others back at Red Fountain. He and others traveled to Alfea to quickly meet up with the Winx and he is with Tecna as always. He called Tecna later, saying that he "wanted to talk with her, but should have though about what to say before calling". Tecna then shows him an schematic of magical archive of Alfea. Timmy knows that she is trying to find Sirenix book, so he offers his help by writing a code for her. Apparently the code worked perfectly, so Tecna called back to tell her work status to Timmy. Timmy asked if theres any other problems, but Tecna is sure everything is fine with the program. They, however, do not know that Trix are spying on them and Darcy curses Tecna's phone while two of them are conversing. He, along with the other Specialists participated in the hover-bike show held in Alfea, and was in Sky and Helia's group, but the Trix turned all of their hover-bikes into lion-like creatures, which were stopped by Aisha, Tecna, Bloom and Sky. Appearance Timmy is a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone. His build is less muscular than the others in Season 1. However, that has changed as his arms appear to be more muscular. Red Fountain Uniform Timmy wears a traditional Red Fountain uniform just like the others, with a yellow jewel clasp on his cape. When hover-biking, he wears orange helmet. Civilian ''coming soon... Gallery Trivia *﻿The name Timmy is the contracted form of the name Timothy, which is the English version of the Greek name Timotheos (Τιμόθεος), which means "Honouring God". *In the comics, Tecna's father is not too fond of Timmy. *Also, in the comics he is braver than in the series. *In the Nickelodeon version, Timmy's lenses in his glasses are closer together than they were in the Italian version. *Timmy screamed like a girl when he fell off the building in Episode 13. *Sometimes when Timmy is near Tecna, he gets nervous and starts to muddle up his words. *In Season 4, he is the only Specialist that does not work at the Frutti Music Bar. Voice Actors *'Italy' - Corrado Conforti (series), Davide Perino (films) *'Wikipedia:Singapore' - Michael Tarmush *'Wikipedia:USA' - Sebastian Arcelus (4Kids), Charlie Schlatter (Nickelodeon) *'South Korea' - Lee Sang-beom Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Major Characters Category:Comics Category:Timmy Category:Tecna